Just a Late Night Tease
by murmelinchen
Summary: One night a very drunk Tris shows up at Eric's apartment and cannot keep her hands to herself. Will he be able to resist her? Should he even resist her?
**Hi all, long time no see. I hope you're all doing well! A few days back I read a very thoughtful post on tumblr about how consent in a sexual encounter is really important. Kudos to diplulmaris-antarctica for the post and feigningintrest and feckyeswriting through whom I found it. And I must say I fully agree with the post, nothing is worse than two persons engaging in sexual contact where one person explicitly says no or is afraid of the action.**
 **Anyway, this post inspired this little one shot and I hope you like it! Please, do tell me what you think :)**

 **By the way, for anyone wondering about my other stories, I am already kicking my muses into working properly again. Let's look at this one shot as a practice piece of writing :)**

 **I do not own Divergent or any of its characters.**

"I'll be right there!" Eric shouted with a scowl, sauntering over to get the door. Whatever this was about, it had better be important. It was already late and he would have an important meeting the next morning. Huffing he put on his slacks, droplets of water still dripping from his wet hair. He had finished off showering rather quickly when he heard someone hammering at the door like a mad man.

When Eric opened the door Tris almost fell into his apartment still hitting the air as if the door hadn't opened yet. A surprised noise escaped her and she quickly tried to stand up straight again. Eric's eyes widened at the sight of the newest member of the leadership, her hair was dishevelled, her jacket was hanging down one of her shoulders revealing bare skin in a tight tank top. Her face showed just the right amount of make-up and her long legs were bare underneath a too short skirt.

"Hiii," Tris greeted him with a big stupid grin on her face when she finally realized that he had opened the door. Raising his eyebrows he mumbled a greeting back and was just about to ask what she wanted, when Tris suddenly pushed past him into his apartment. She asked with a slur, "Can I come in?" But she was already inside and Eric couldn't help but snort at her rudeness, "Sure, feel free!"

Tris tossed her heels mindlessly to the side and gaped at her surroundings, "Wow, your apartment," she paused and send him a surprised look, "It looks just the same as Four's!" The scowl on his face darkened at the mentioning of the other man's name but before he could say anything Tris enquired after looking around as if inspecting every detail, "Aren't you entitled for a bigger apartment?" She gestured with her hand in his general direction and stumbled slightly while turning towards him, "You know, as a leader?"

Still unsure of what the purpose of her late visit was he furrowed his eyebrows and even though he knew he had already explained to her, he said, "No, all apartments are the same. Only if you marry you get to have a bigger one." Tris looked at him in surprise as if she heard this for the very first time and slowly took a wavering step towards him, "I see! So, there is no misses Coulter, yet!"

Instead of answering he closed the door and shoved his hands into his pockets, "What do you want?" His voice was gruff and he eyed her suspiciously but his unapproachable posture didn't seem to have any effect on Tris. No less she was eyeing him openly from head to toe before she shook off her jacket. Licking her lips she started walking towards him.

Though obviously intoxicated, her swaying hips seemed to hypnotize him and Eric couldn't help letting his eyes travel down from her cleavage over her womanly hips to her bare legs. Wondering briefly what her skin would feel like touching he realized that she had come up to him very closely. Her big innocent eyes were watching him checking her out and he felt a blush threatening to creep up his cheeks.

Tris looked down for a second and when she looked back up at him she pursed her lips in a pout. Thinking that he might have missed her saying something he cleared his throat and attempted a threatening growl, "What?"

A grin spread over her face briefly before she returned to a sexy pout and she raised her eyebrows, "I didn't say anything." At that Eric was positive that his face turned a bright shade of red so he glared even more fiercely in reply.

Her eyes fell to her hand which she lifted to place her fingertips on his collarbone, brushing lightly over the skin she slowly started caressing down over his bare chest. With fascination she followed her own fingers' path and smiled when his skin rippled involuntarily.

Tris sighed and murmured, "Where have you been all night long?" Eric watched her hands glide lower and lower, completely fascinated by her gentleness he mumbled, "Working out." Moving her fingers ever so slowly lower down his chest she huffed, "Why weren't you out partying? I mean it's the last day of the weekend." He smirked at the slight whine in her voice, "Did the Stiff miss me?"

She was momentarily ripped out of her trance like stare and blushed furiously when Eric chuckled low in his throat, "I see, the Stiff is drunk." The corners of her mouth lifted and she looked up at him through thick eyelashes, "I'm not drunk, you're just a little bit blurry." And with that she continued to caress down his firm stomach. Now using her full palm she traced every muscle slowly until she arrived at the waistband of his pants.

His breath hitched when her slender fingers brushed over a very sensitive spot on his hip. Tris halted for a moment as if to savour the little moment of Eric's body betraying him. He grit his teeth, torn between desperation for her to continue and confusion what he did to deserve this delicious treatment. He already felt himself harden at the prospect of having this beautiful woman all to himself, doing everything to pleasure her and receiving pleasure in return.

When her fingers slipped past the waistband he had to stifle a groan. Closing his eyes he enjoyed her attention and imagined what she could be doing now if he didn't stop her. Despite himself he took his hands out of his pockets and grabbed her wrists roughly. Pulling her close to him he enjoyed her breasts pressing against his chest. He growled playfully and he murmured, "Don't do anything you will regret in the morning."

Stepping up on her toes she lifted herself up to place a light kiss to his jaw. She wasn't even fazed by him scowling at her and purred, "Are you turning me down?"

A surprised gasp escaped her when Eric expertly twisted them around and pushed her roughly against the door. Pinning her hands above her head with one hand he grabbed her hip with the other to grind into her. Tris tried to turn her head to look at him and Eric smirked at the futile attempt of fighting against his tight grip. Slowly he lifted her skirt, brushing over the delicate skin of her thigh he chuckled when she let out a soft moan. He leaned close to her and husked, "I don't want to turn you down. But can you handle what's going to come?"

The low rumble in his voice sent goosebumps all over her body and Tris instinctively pushed back at him. She grinned when she heard him groan involuntarily right next to her ear. In slow circles she started rubbing herself against him and was surprised at how hard he already was. His breath started picking up and she grinned at the effect she had on him without even doing much. Grabbing onto her hips with both hands he listened to the soft moans coming from the petite woman in front of him every time his hardened length ground into her backside.

Breathing heavily Eric let go off her hips reluctantly and slowly turned her to face him. Placing both his hands right next to her head he loomed over her and bit his bottom lip at the sight of her. The blush on her cheeks, her half-lidded eyes and her slightly parted lips made her look agonizingly sexy. They stared at each other for a few moments until Eric let out a frustrated sigh, "Tris, you're drunk. I'm not going to take advantage of your condition."

Tris' eyes widened before a grin started spreading out all over her face, "Naw, you like me!" He leaned back slightly and scowled in confusion as she lifted her hands to pet his cheeks affectionately, "You said my name." He raised an eyebrow when she brushed her fingers over his lips. Staring intently at his mouth she whispered, "Say it again."

His features softened when he realized just how drunk the girl in front of him really seemed to be. And before he could say anything her lips were on his. It was sloppy and completely different from what he had imagined their first kiss would be like. But it felt so good. Too good. Her lips started moving against his shyly and he desperately wanted to deepen it.

But he leaned back slowly and let out a long breath through his nose, "Alright," he mumbled and paused when he felt her hands caressing up the sides of his torso. He had to suppress a shudder at the feeling of her fingers on his skin. Her eyes were closed and he felt compelled to lean back in to capture her lips. But he didn't, instead he brushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face. "Tris," he began in a stern voice as if speaking to a child which only caused her to grin.

He grabbed her hands again and her eyes flew open when she realized he was not going to kiss her again. "You're very drunk," he stated but she only looked at him dumbfoundedly. Already missing the contact of her hands on his body he let out a frustrated sigh, "I recommend you to leave now."

Her face fell immediately and her sad pout almost tore him apart. "Stiff," he began in a desperate tone of voice and her expression fell even more so when he used the insulting nickname, "I, as your leader, command you to go to bed right now. We have a meeting with Max tomorrow early in the morning."

Reluctantly he opened the door and shoved her outside. Closing the door he sighed and looked up in surprise when a quiet knock sounded from the door. He opened up the door and found Tris still standing where he had shoved her out just seconds ago. "My shoes. And my jacket," she almost choked out in sadness at his rough rejection.

Eric sighed deeply and turned around to retrieve her clothings. When he turned back around with her shoes and jacket in his hands he dropped them immediately. His eyes widened at sight of Tris struggling to take off her tank top. "Tris!" Eric exclaimed and rushed to pull down her top and held onto her hands on her hips when she tried to lift the fabric again.

She hung her head low so he couldn't see her face but when he heard her sniffle, he wrapped his arms around her body and hugged her to his chest. Stroking her hair with one hand he brushed his other hand over her back in order to sooth her.

They stood like that for a very long time, Eric caressing her back while Tris sobbed quietly against his bare chest. She had loosely wrapped her arms around his torso and mindlessly kneaded his back which Eric didn't mind. After all, this was what he had wanted for a very long time, to hold this beautiful girl in his arms. He liked her a lot but up until now he didn't have any idea that she had any feelings for him.

"What's wrong?" Eric's soft voice cut through the silence like a knife when Tris had stopped crying and the sniffles were reduced to a minimum.

Tris leaned back slightly but didn't look up at him. "I thought you like me," she mumbled. He sighed and grabbed her chin to lift it up so he could look at her eyes. "I do like you," he admitted and attempted to smile at her, "But listen, I don't think you are in full control of what you're doing or saying right now." When she bit her lip and tried to look away from him, he grabbed her chin more firmly and made her look at him again, "I don't want you to regret anything in the morning." He raised a curious eyebrow, "What about Four by the way?"

Her shoulders sagged when he mentioned the man Tris had been with almost since initiation, "We broke up like a week ago," she rolled her eyes and made a dismissive gesture, "Didn't work out for me. He was so boring."

Eric grinned in understanding, "So now you're looking for an adventure here with me?" Tris opened and closed her mouth to that because she didn't know what to say. Eric chuckled when she blushed furiously, "Look, I like you. This," he gestured at her body, his eyes wandering down over her womanly curves and licked his lips, "This is everything I ever dreamed of. But I want to be sure that you are fully aware of what you're doing." He paused and waited for a second for her full attention, "And you're not."

Her eyes showed understanding for now but Eric had the feeling, even though she seemed to have sobered up considerably, that she might be too drunk to remember any of it the next day. So he kissed her forehead and bent down to pick up her clothings again. When he handed her the jacket and the shoes she accepted them wordlessly.

Before he let go off her things he made sure that she looked at him one more time, "Let's talk tomorrow, okay?" She nodded sadly and then he let her leave his apartment.

When the door was closed Eric leaned against it. Contemplating how he had just turned down Tris who had seemed more than willing to spend the night with him, he slapped his hand over his face, "What's wrong with me?" And with a frustrated groan he turned around to take another shower, a cold one this time.


End file.
